Aruna
Aruna '''is a Pretty Cure in Double Star PreCure. She is an eight-year-old girl with a cheerful but aggressive personality. She is easily angered and is prepared to do whatever it takes to protect herself and her twin brother. Aruna can run quite fast and is agile, which helps her to dodge enemies' attacks. Aruna has taken upon herself to learn some combat skills, and is very good considering her age. Aruna deeply cares about her brother Von and her friends, and is capable of a few magic attacks that she can use against forces of darkness. Overall Aruna is a fun-loving, cheerful and caring little girl, with plenty of courage. Aruna holds the power of hope, and is partnered with Mipple despite not living or always being with her. She can, after the two partners' reunion, transform into Cure Silver. History In the Garden of Light As babies, Aruna and her twin brother somehow ended up in the Garden of Light. The Queen allowed them to remain there as she sensed that they had pure hearts that would grow strong. Aruna and Von grew up in the Garden of Light, looked after by the Elder (who had trouble with them because they were very mischievious). Aruna and Von befriended Porun and Lulun, and later Mepple and Mipple too. The twins were connected to Mipple and Porun specially. They at one point noticed that they had special powers that the Queen had granted them because she felt that the Garden of Light may not be safe some day. When that day came, the day Dark Zone invaded the Garden of Light, Aruna's and Von's powers protected them, Porun and Lulun while Mepple and Mipple fled. After Porun left, the twins tried to keep Lulun cheerful unsuccessfully. After she left too, they felt sad for sometime, thus deciding to go find their friends despite having seen them when they came to visit once or twice. Meeting Pretty Cure 5 Aruna and Von get separated while travelling through the rrainbow created by the Prism Stones, as a result of being attacked by a Zakenna. Aruna searches for Mipple and the others, having ended up in Pretty Cure 5's hometown when the rainbow shattered and not knowing where she is. Aruna encounters the five girls, and is mistaken for Rena's little sister. Relationships '''Von - Aruna is very close to her brother, who is her only family. They got up to a lot of mischief when they were younger, accompanied by Porun and Lulun. The twins are best friends and can become Pretty Cure, thus being the youngest Pretty Cure group/pair there is. Mipple - Mipple is Aruna's partner, and has always served as a motherly figure. She also is a very close friend of Aruna, who is later able to transform thanks to her. Mipple and Aruna deeply care about each other. Nicole - Aruna looks up to Nicole, and is a little similar in some ways to her. Nicole does everything she can to help Aruna reunite with her brother, and the two become great friends. Cure Silver After gaining a Touch Commune resembling Mepple's Card Commune form from Mipple, Aruna can transform into Cure Silver of the Pretty Cure duo that consists of herself and her brother. Cure Silver's outfit is a pink bow with a heart in the middle, golden earrings, and her long silver gloves are lined in pink. She wears a silver dress atop pink mini-shorts that features ruffle trimming, and she has a heart-shaped belt tied around her waist. Lastly, she wears pink leg warmers and red shoes. Her hair becomes chocolate brown and a little longer. Transformation Aruna opens her Touch Commune and waves her hand in front of it, shouting: "Pretty Cure! Aurora Power!" She is sent inside a stream-like rainbow that goes towards the sky, her body completely golden. Her clothes appear; The skirt part of her dress first, then the leg warmers and shoes, then the T-shirt part and the gloves, and the bow last. Cure Silver lands, and stands with her arms in the same position as Cure Black's were in Futari wa Pretty Cure. Finally, she introduces herself: "Hope of the purest heart! I am Cure Silver!" (Cure Silver's hair has changed.) If with Cure Gold, the transformations take place at the same time and in the same stream. Cure Silver first introduces herself, then Cure Gold. The two then say together: "We are Pretty Cure!" Cure Gold then says: "Darkness will not prevail..." Cure Silver finishes: "When there's hope and light!" Attacks Cure Silver can fire small silver energy balls and form a defensive shield. Her fighting skills come very useful, and she is the one of the duo to rely mostly on using her punching and kicking to fight off creatures of darkness. When with Cure Gold, the two can perform Double Star. The first the duo has to do, is to hold hands. Both of them raise their hands to call forth shining hope and miraculous light. After they have called them, a star white-glowing star appears on each of their palms and thin silver-blue and golden-green streams of energy is shot down on them. As the streams go into the twins' hands and Gold and Silver give out their chants, they take the hands down. They then tighten their other two hands, and they shout out the name of the attack (Pretty Cure Double Star). Their hands reach out toward the enemy, and the streams of energy are strongly shot out, spiraling around each other before hitting the enemy. Their chants: *Cure Gold: "We shine off the darkness to summon the light!" *Cure Silver: "We join together to give hope and fight." Aruna means 'sunligth', Von means 'hope'.Category:Pretty Cure GoGo Heart characters Category:Female